All fair in Love and War
by Scott the Spix Macaw
Summary: 4 months after Amazon Standoff, Blu,recently trained as Jungle Infantry and now ranked as 1st Lieutenant, was going to be sent to a minor anti smuggling mission, only to discover the paratroopers who were supposed to help him were scattered by an unknown enemy. Everything get confusing, culminating with a surprising facts that act as two pointed sword.T for action,harsh language.
1. A Storm is Rising

ACT I : Operation Amazonia Cyclone

1st Amazonian Birds "Blue" Battalion Training and Headquarter, deep in Amazon (3:00 PM)

"1, 2, 3, 4, 1,2,3,4, 1,2,3,4 and stop!" 100 freshly recruited Spix Macaws of 1st Amazonian Jungle "Blue" Battalion marched along the river, wearing full combat gear. "Attention" Sgt Vasquez shouted. Colonel Eduardo, wearing a pair of black glasses, flies in and watches every fresh recruit with his usual inspecting sight. "Rest, soldiers" then continued "Except PFC Cortez, PFC Franz, PFC Bateza, and Lance Corporal Diego. Follow me" he shouted while signaling the 4 soldier to follow him. "Excuse me, Sir, but I wonder, have we did anything wrong?" Cortez asked. He was the youngest recruit, barely passed his 12."Nope, private. In fact, you four are the best in your own skills" Eduardo replied, leading them to the HQ hole. "Lieutenant, your men are here". "Already?" a younger Spix Macaw replied, smiling while cleaning his M16A4 with M320 GLM and EOTech HHS. Eduardo laughed." Well, seems you have another side, and seems my daughter sees it too, when she decided to marry you". "Okay, where are they?" He asked, while he put his rifle and walk outside the hole. "Okay you 4, ready to meet your squad leader?" Eduardo asked while the Macaw moves outside. "Holy...is it he? "Franz jaw dropped. "No way" Bateza continued. Eduardo smiled, walk toward the Lieutenant, put his wing on his son-in-law head and said, "Meet your new squad leader, Lieutenant Andreas da Silva, or should I said, Tyler Blu Gunderson, hero of Amazon". "Dad, why you keep bragging it, I'm only normal Spix macaw" Blu replied. "Well, you are a legend, much like old Garcia da Silva, your great grandfather who was a Lieutenant in the BEF force we sent back in WW2" . "That's my great-grandpa, I'm only his great-grandson "Blu shakes his head. "Nevertheless, we still have much work to do, so let's see the tactical map. Here, at this valley, we housed 5th Battalion of the 1st Amazonian Jungle Brigade. 12 clicks from here, at this opening, high brass suspected around 40 groups of smugglers of various specialties are planning to smuggle a lot of drugs, armament, and unknown amount of vest & helmet to various cartels all over Brazil. Your objective is to disrupt their supply line here, 30 km from Manaus. You will be helped by about 100 soldiers from 1st Battalion of 25th Parachutist Bird Infantry Brigade, led by MSgt Thomas Oliviera, 1stLt Varturo Basques, and Sgt Olivier Ballutez. And don't worry; those humans are going in with about 400 soldiers, so you guys aren't noticed" Eduardo explained. "When will we inserted?" Diego asked, starting to lift his Para Minimi, his MSS 1.2 ATGM hung on his back."7 hours again, so take some time, eat, and do whatever you like."Eduardo replied. "Yes Sir," everyone shouted. "Good, now i give command to Lt Blu. Listen to him, he might be less stronger than you all, but he was 4 time smarter than you all combined". "So, how much ammo we will need?"Cortez asked to Blu, his wing grabbed IA2 AR fitted with ACOG and M203."Dunno, maybe 8 mags?"Franz answered, fitting bayonet on his IMBEL MD4 AR . Bateza didn't speak, but he grabbed his SSG-300 SR tight, and hung his Benelli M4 shotgun on his back. "Well, carry at least 16 to 24, guys, we never know what going to happen" Blu finally speak. "Gather here in 6 hours. I have something to do. "He said it while he preparing to fly. "And by doing something, I think he gonna meet his wife "Diego smiled."Do you mean the Colonel hot daughter?" Franz said curiously. "I've seen her bathing once ,back when she was a virgin and have, dunno, thousands of male birds who like her" Bateza chuckled. "Hold yourself, sir." Cortez said while patting Blu's back. "It's ok, private, its ok" Blu replied while flying away."Note to myself, never speak of personal businesses in front of 4 bird you barely know".

As he flies he started to think about his first mission"Why am i,the trained-but-inexperienced desk-job lieutenant was chosen for a mission usually reserved for experienced soldiers? And even then, why it must be us, the newly formed battalion?". When he arrived in his house,a nest hole with several chambers in the cliff , suddenly a small blue creature jumped to his back. "Dad, is it true you will lead the first mission performed by an organized macaw unit?" said Tiago. "Yes, Tiago, and i'm sure your grandpa tell you about it" Blu laughed. "But isn't it dangerous, dad?" Carla asked. "As dangerous as this sound, our unit has been chosen" Blu sighed. "Oi Carla, Afranio are going to show his latest music collection, want to hear them?" Alessandra, Carla's new friend peeked,and added "Oh, morning Mr Blu", when she saw Blu."Morning too,Sandra" Blu smiled."Of course,Sandra. Bye dad" Carla fly outside. "So, the hero of Amazon are going to lead his first mission,hmm?"Jewel leaned against the wall, smiling."Yes, angel-amongst-the-females"Blu replied kissing Jewel until they're in their room. "So, what kind of mission,exactly?" Jewel replied, laying herself in their room. "Locating and capturing, plus seizing" Blu explained. "Locating what and capturing who?" Jewel asked."He-eh, locating smugglers and capturing them, and seizing smuggled weapon and military equipment" Blu replied."Wait,what?weapon?what kind of?" Jewel asked,this time with shocked expression."AKs family's,101 & 12,but with 5.56mm cartridge,why?" Blu replied,surprised."When i'm still a girl and lived in Rio,i have ,uh,..." Jewel confused. "Have a?" said Blu with prying eye."Urgh,alright,a boyfriend" Jewel replied."A boyfriend"Blu replied with confused face."U-huh"."Who is he and what connection does he have to this?"Blu asked."Well, a bit big,actually . No , not that kind of,he wasn't a criminal" Jewel replied with annoyed look when she see her husband horrified face."He's a big Spix Macaw,as big as father,but slightly more muscular,brave,scarred,masculine,Spartan male,and also a member of British Army,specifically,Black Watch,part of British RROS(Royal Regiment of Scotland)" she continued."His name?" Blu asked."Scott,Daniel Scott Mac-Lewis"She smiled."We first met when i was going to my nest near Rio ,when several drunk macaws tried to assault me. So i fight them, when they finally surround me..."

Rio De Janeiro, 2009

"Come here,sweetie, or you gonna...Ouch" a big Hyacinth Macaw screamed when a rock hit his head." Step away from her" shout a male Spix Macaw taller than Jewel, with a x scar on his left side of the face and a straight one over his right eye ,wearing Mk7 helmet and Osprey vest. "Who are you,who dared to disturb us" pissed off, a Military macaw approach him,ready to give the stranger several punch."I said,step away from her" He asked again,this time with a clenched wing. "How about this" a scarlet macaw launches several kick,not one of them hits the male Spix Macaw."Y'all asked for it" he replied with thick Scottish accent,screamed "Wha daur meddle wi me (No one provokes me with impunity, in Scottish Gaelic)and proceed to fight them,joined by Jewel.

"When the dust settled, not one of them was free of scar from us"Jewel smiled,then continued to recount the event of that day.

"I've warned you. Now get away, bollocks!" the male Spix Macaw shouted. They comply,and either fly or walk as fast as they could."Er,thanks"said Jewel shyly in English."Your welcome,miss..."the male Spix Macaw smiled."Jewel" she quickly replied,blushed,then asked"And you ?"."Scott,Sergeant Daniel Scott MacLewis" Scott replied."Scott, a name fitting for a brave Scottish like you,albeit i bet you're not born there"Jewel replied awkwardly. "And you're, eh,uh,oh..."Scott mumbled."Eh?" Jewel asked. "B-b-b-beautiful,yeah, the most beautiful girl i've ever seen"Scott gulped. "And you're handsome" Jewel replied. Scott turned his face away. "No,wait,i mean it"she shouted."Really?" Scott replied."Yeah,even with those scar"Jewel replied,then continued"Please don't left me alone, at least accompany me on my way"."Okay,Jewel"he smiled.

"When we arrived,i hugged him, thanked him for his help,then we make a promise to meet at the market the next day"Jewel finished,while laying her head on Blu's chest . He make a long whistling sound and said"What a way to meet a boyfriend" he finished and snorted."No need to be jealous, you're my husband now" She hugged Blu,who was silent"Blu,Blu,are you okay?" Jewel worriedly asked."Booo"Blu turned his face,laughed and kissed Jewel."BLU"Jewel laughed,and then they raised their bedding."I love you,Blu"."And I love you too Jewel"

Rio de Janeiro,Brazil (6:00 PM)

"MICH,check. Interceptor Vest,check. Combat knife,check M4A1 SOPMOD II,check. M24A2,check. 'Chutes, check. Bow and arrow? I'll ignore them " a Crested eagle inspect Msgt Thomas Oliviera gears. "All set, just need..." the Crested eagle,1st Lt Varturo Basques smiled. "Need what,Lieutenant ?" the handsome Spix Macaw curiously asked. "Well, flower" Varturo smiled. "Seriously,flower?! " Thomas annoyed. "Why,don't wanna to seduce a girl or two in the sanctuary nearby?" ask Varturo "Meh, i could do that later. After all, it's Amazon, right?" Thomas smiled. "It's your call then" Varturo replied."By the way, i want to go to the bar you speak of,might gonna buy some drinks for us and the men, any order? ""2 can of beer and 2 cup of Johnny Walker" everyone shouted."Alright then" said Thomas

1 hours and a half later...

"Don't dri(hic) too (hic) much (hic)" said Thomas."Why, (hic) sir (hic)?" PFC Alexandro asked."Because (hic),private,(hic)unless you(hic) want your (hic) sorry ass shot by(hic) your enemy when you (hic) pissed, you won't get drunk (hic)before a battle" Thomas replied, ironically drunk. "Oi Thomas, tell everyone, on 15 minutes before departure, get their asses ready and gear packed" Varturo shouted. "Yes sir. OK EVERYONE, WASH YOUR HEAD AND FORM A RANK IN FRONT OF THE 235 IN 5 MINUTES!"

Aboard the 235, 25 minutes later...

"We'll jump 20 km from target, unless something goes wrong! Any question?" Varturo asked."Yeah,what kind of opposition we'll met?" Amilcar asked. "Meh,mostly just small arms, or one or two 29, although Intel hinted probability of AA defense" Varturo replied "Any help from other group?" Ballutez, a Scarlet Macaw asked. "Good question. Yes, a squad of 5 birds are assigned,as pathfinders, backed by a battalion, should things goes south" Varturo shouted amidst the plane engine sound . "Where are they come from? We don't need some regular black foot" Amilcar snorted. "Hell no, they not sending regular pe pretos, they're trained jungle warfare guys,part of the 1st Brigade, though god knows how experienced they are" Varturo shouted . Thomas remain silent, and checking his M4A1, hoping if the carbine functioned well, since he had a bad feeling about the mission from the moment he know the full detail about it from Varturo,his old friend, several hours before…

"Remember 23rd February Raid?" Valturo asked. "Yeah, shitloads of AKs and RPG" Thomas replied. "Intel suggest that the same group behind the Ciudad Trevero were also behind this" Valturo replied. "So, we should expect?"said Thomas nervously "Yes, heavy resistance, probably AA too" Valturo replied. "Shit" Thomas cursed. "Still, not as bad as my great grandfather had experienced. 4 piece of flak gutted his wing and abdomen. Luckily he was saved by a medic. Mind you, he landed in Normandy, along the US 101st "Screaming Eagles" Division,back in WW2" Varturo remarks . "Oh well, at least there is no tanks or any serious defense" Thomas replied. He didn't know what happens next.


	2. What a Fucked Up Week

9:00 PM, skies above Amazon

"Get up, we'll going to be dropped 5 km south from the original Landing Point" Lt Varturo shouted . "Why?" Thomas shouted. "Don't know, but there is something fishy about the enemy and the Intel we got" Varturo replied. "Damn" Thomas cursed. He then strapped his M4A1 SOPMOD II and M24A2 tightly, checking his helmet and vest and shouting the order to everybody. "10 KM" Varturo shouted. Everyone formed ranks. "Fi…WHAT THE FUCK!?" Varturo cursed when suddenly an explosion is heard, followed by the plane moving erratically. "AAs!" he heard several shouting from the humans above their place (They're positioned below the deck of the 235). Thomas peeked outside, and what he saw is guaranteed to make him remember movies about paratrooper landing in WW2. Dozens of 40mm and 20mm AA gun and .50 cal all over the landing spot, firing at the planes. "GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!" Varturo shouted, then jump, followed by everyone in the plane. Thomas jumped the third, and narrowly passed a 40mm tracer round passed several inch in front of his face. "MOTHERFUCKERS, WHEN I GOT THEIR HEAD ON MY CROSSHAIR!" he loudly cursed all way to the ground. The moment his legs touched ground, he simply cut his parachute, pulled his M4A1 and started to run away from the place he landed. Occasionally he stopped, turned around and shoot long burst of round, suppressing anyone who try to chase him, until he is alone . He then fall to his knee, and frantically try to contact everyone with his radio. "Eagle 2 to anyone who still breathing, go to a tree with X mark, I repeat Eagle 2 to anyone who still breathing, go to a tree with X mark" he shouted to the radio. He suddenly heard a voice, and aimed his M4, only to find Amilcar, a Military macaw, armed with a IA2 with M203 GL and Red Dot sight attachment, and a PT-92, running toward him. "Corporal Amilcar, reporting for duty" he shouted, before he fall. "Corporal, are you okay?" Thomas shouted, running toward him "Yes sir" Amilcar replied, while his CCB helmet falls from his head. "Anyone with you?" ask Thomas looking at the direction Amilcar come from. "No,sir, alone all way from the landing, maybe killed 2 or 3 of the enemy . Sir,the enemy birds have…" "Russian-made 6B47 helm,6B46 ammo carrier and 6B45 vest? No need to report seems they're more than just regular smuggler, judged by the welcoming party alone!" Thomas spit, and cursed the enemy. "Shhh, I heard another voice" Amilcar raised his right wing, then proceed to aim at the direction of the voice , then whispered, "Relampago" "Trovao" a Harpy Eagle showed up, armed with a Minimi and MSS-1.2 "PFC Alexandro, reporting for duty" he shouted, while cleaning his body, which was covered in blood and meat . "Who is the poor bastard you just killed and ate?" Amilcar grins. "Didn't eat anyone, just killed 5 bastards who crossed path with me. Shot 2 of them, tossed a grenade and bam, this" pointing at a big chunk of meat on his helmet. "Ok, so we'll wait for an hour before meeting the jungle infantry" Thomas whispered to the 2 soldiers

9:10 PM, Amazon Sanctuary

"Am i ready?" Blu questioned himself when he looked the mirror. Gone the days of bare chested training time, or desk job, now he wore a USMC surplus Lightweight helmet and Improved Modular Tactical vest, both has been adjusted and modified for jungle warfare theater. He then set his sight upon the bed. "Shall I awake Jewel and tell her, or juts left" he feels torn because a goodbye now maybe becomes a goodbye forever. "I'll awake her, so when something happen we won't forget this moment". He gently touch Jewel shoulder "Honey, wake up. I have to go now" Jewel opened her eyes and then sits on the bed. "This late? She asked. "Yes" Blu replied. "Ok then, bye" she just turned her head. "Are you okay?" Blu asked. "Yeah, I think so" she replied. But Blu see she was trying to hold tears "I know you're holding back tears, you know, said something, so you won't regret when, when…" "Please don't say it" Jewel kissed Blu, tears fell from her eye. They're kissing for half of minutes. "Be calm, if I end up KIA, well, can we change that?"Blu asked while stroking Jewel's back gently. "No". "Then if it happens, accept it, and move on" he kissed Jewel forehead. "Alright" she wiped tears from her eyes and smiled. "That's one of many things I love from you, your smile" Blu smiled "And your bravery always remind me of that moment" she smiled. "Eh, do we need to awaken the kids?" Blu mumbled. "I'll tell them tomorrow" "No need, mum, I overheard it all" Tiago head peeked inside. "Tiago!" Jewel and Blu whispered "Can't we had our own moment, please" they continued "Okay, okay, but I will wake up Carla and Bia, and then tell them about this" Tiago grins. "Alright, you can stay and say goodbye to dad" Jewel gives up, shake her head and sit on the bed "Bye dad, and kick some ass" Tiago hug his dad "Sure son, sure" Blu smiled and give a slap in Tiago back, and then they both laughed "Dad! Please don't go" suddenly Carla hugged Blu from behind "I have to go Carla" Blu pat his daughter head "Please don't" she keep hugging Blu "If I returned safely I'll buy you several albums of song" Blu promised. "Alright then" she release Blu "Promise?" she smiled "Promise" Blu smiled". "Careful, dad, or no one will accompany me when I study many things" Bia hug his father "Of course I will" Blu patted Bia's back. "Whoops, gotta go now, or your grandfather will be angry" Blu checked the clock. "Bye,dad" (or "Honey" in case of Jewel) . "Bye, everyone" Blu mumbled, and fly outside, only to find Jewel's aunt stopped him "Aunt Mimi" Blu sighed knew if she will do something . "Wait for a while I painted this war paint on your face" Mimi replied, making 3 horizontal white lines on each side of Blu's beak. "What do you paint?" Blu asked "Jaguar, while Roberto asked for a Tiger stripe all over his face" "Wait,who?" Blu shocked "Are you deaf? Roberto, and about hundreds other Macaw". "What the hell?" Blu confused. He is even increasingly perplexed when he see many male macaws gather outside of their houses, discussing something, some face shows fear, some show anger.

When he arrived in the HQ, things gone the way he never saw before, long lines of soldiers are being equipped with ARs, MGs, RPGs and even brand new MSS-1.2. When he met Eduardo, it's obvious something worse happen, since he never seen Eduardo showed such degree of frustration. "Judging by everything that happens, something worst must've happened?" Blu nervously asked. "Yes, and it came in just 10 minutes ago .The paratrooper who's supposed to help us are scattered by AA…" "Wait, did you mean these smugglers have military grade hardware?" "Yeah, and now those poor paratrooper are end up being target practice, so our mission changed from Locate & Capture to Military SAR. I know, this is hard, but the show must go on. You'll lead one platoon, scout around here, here, and here (pointing map) rescue any survivors, wherever they come from. Roberto will help you and, finally, news from Felipe, saying that the 4th Battalion will move when requested" He seems relieved. "So what's the overall strategy now?" Blu asked. "Your mission is only to save other soldiers who were scattered, once the dust settled we will move in, hit them hard and attempt a POW rescue mission at the same time "Yes sir" . "Now meet your men outside, they're the ones who sat under the tree"

"Okay, everyone, for those 5 guys who met me earlier this day, no need for additional introduction, nor the friends of mine. Short introduction, I'm First Lieutenant Tyler Blu Gunderson, part of the 5th Battalion from the 1st Amazonian Jungle Brigade, who'll lead you on these theater until these bloody military emergency ends " What's truly happened?" a Private asked? "A bloody rebellion, fool!" a Sergeant shouted. "No, Argentinian invasion!" "NO you silly doofus, France!" "Why In The Hell would France invade one of its military product client? It's obviously Bolivia!". "NO, Uruguay!". "Colombia!" "Unless you want to mention every single nation in the South America, a group of smugglers somehow get hold on some military grade equipment all over the world, and manage to produce and sell them." Blu shouted over the loud platoon. "BTW, I want to count how many soldiers have what kind of weapon, to determine how we handle the firefight, so, who got assault rifles?"(10 soldiers, varied with IA2 being the most used, AK-102 the second and 2 use M16A4, some with M203GL and ACOG)"who got machineguns?"(4, 3 soldiers with Minimi, one with MAG, all use red dot & bi-pod) "And who got DMRs or BRs"(the remaining six , 4 with new IA2 BR variant, and 2 with ParaFAL) "Good" Blu relieved when the number of the armed bird exceed his expectation . "Pack up, 5 minutes, ready or not, we'll look for survivors" he shouted. "Yes Sir!" his men replied. "Oi Roberto, are you ready?" said Blu to Roberto, who's sitting on a rock, staring at the sky "Huh?" he replied. "You know, if you afraid, you could just wait here, instead of following us into the jungle" said Blu, who knew if Roberto has panic attack. "Meh, I'm itch for action, ever since I passed the training" Roberto grins, and cocked his IA2 with front grip and red dot. "You sure? Remember, you have tendency of panic attack" Blu reminded him. "I assure you it won't interfere" Roberto insisted, putting on his helmet. "Alright, but make sure you won't be killed. Huh, what a fucked up week " Blu sighed. He only hoped that there's nothing more that can surprise him. He's very wrong.


	3. The Doppleganger

30 minutes later, deep in Amazon…

"25 minutes since we enter AO, yet there isn't even another bird here" Sgt Danielo cursed. "Patience, Sergeant, patience" Roberto replied, watching the tree line ahead. "How long before we return to the base?" Cortez asked. "When we find the poor schmucks" Sgt Danielo replied. "Hold" the pointman , Cpl Fabio whispered . "What?" Blu asked. "Your back, lieutenant, and Roberto head" he whispered, pointing at Blu's back "Spider?" Blu whispered, trembling with fear. "Worse, laser" Roberto whispered. Everyone else frantically ducked, in fear of death. "You all have been surrounded, but if you answer this question correctly, we won't kill you, now, who makes it, has no need of it. Who buys it, has no use for it. Who uses it can neither see nor feel it. What is it?" a voice asked. "Coffin, obviously" Blu replied "Correct, and you'll end inside one if you fail to answer it" Amilcar jumped from a tree. "They're the Jungle Infantry, guys" he shouted. "So, what happened, Corporal?" Blu asked. "Amilcar, Jose Amilcar. Bloody landing, sir, .50 round all over the sky, 20 & 40mm round exploding, it's like in WW2" Amilcar replied . "Damn, and the enemy birds?" Roberto asked. "They have various weapons, but mostly use AK-101. Apparently they also wear…wear" Amilcar replied, collecting his memories. "Wearing what?"Blu asked. "Russian-made 6B47 helm, 6B46 ammo carrier and 6B45 vest, sir" Amilcar continued. "What the hell, do you mean we probably facing smugglers equipped or maybe even supplied by someone from Russia? Dammit" Roberto cursed. "Calm down. Is there any other bird with you?" Blu asked. "Yes, PFC Alexandro Carioca and MSgt Thomas Oliviera, our CO for now" Amilcar replied. "Where is he?" Roberto asked. "There, but it seems he flying down now" Amilcar pointed a black shadow that fly very fast toward them. "Is he a…" Roberto stared "Spix Macaw" Blu replied, as Thomas landed. "Master Sergeant Thomas Oliviera reporting for…what the?" Thomas shocked when he met Blu , who also utterly perplexed when he see Thomas who look very similar to him, save his eye, younger feather color , spiky feather above his head, additional feather behind his head, and younger look . "Is this some kind of joke?" Roberto asked. "So, you're Thomas Oliviera?" Blu asked. "Yes" he replied. "Where the hell you're come from" Roberto asked. "Rio" Thomas answered. "What do you got, Thomas?" Blu asked. "M4 and M24, combat knife plus bow and arrow for silent kill" Thomas replied. "Good, and how many paratroopers they send?" Blu asked "One company of bird, so its about 100 birds,and a company of human,around 100 men" Thomas sighed. "Confirmed" said Roberto. "Your leader?" he continued."1st Lt Varturo Basques". "So, now what?" Sgt Danielo asked . "We'll look for other survivors" Blu answered "But now, radio HQ, report and ask for any enemy confirmed positions". "Yes sir" . "Sergeant Thomas, follow me"Blu signaled. "Anything strange, sir?" Thomas asked. "Many things. Why the hell enemy got AA defence, why they're well equipped, heck, even the best cartel in Brazil lacked AA defense" . "To be honest, I don't know. Even we never got into that kind of battle. As far as I could remember, the hairiest fight we ever face was in 23rd February 2013, in Vila Cruzeiro. RPGs flies, HMG fired, at least 3 paratroopers are killed and 4 wounded, 6 BOPE officer killed and 8 wounded, 12 PPU officer killed, 20 wounded, 10 Ciudad Treveros dead and 4 captured, one of them wounded. 25 birds killed on our side, 10 badly wounded, they will never fly again. 30 wounded. They lose 40. It was my first operation as a Corporal. I couldn't forget it…

"Snipe that bastard!" Varturo shouted. Thomas pulled the trigger, and a bird drop dead, bullet in his head. "Another 2, left side" Varturo fired his rifle. "Got it, Sarge" Thomas pulled the bolt, fired again and again. "Shit, 5, right side. Close range" Varturo ducked down as several round passed near his head. Thomas switched to his M4A1, and fired full auto at the enemy. 4 of them went down, but one of them managed to stay behind cover. "Rrrargh" Amilcar fell, a bullet grazed his neck. "SHIT! MEDIC" Varturo shouted. "Dammit, we're surrounded" Alexandro cursed, and fired a grenade. "Someone disable that HMG!" Varturo shouted. "Human one?" Thomas asked. "YES!" Varturo replied. Thomas switched back to his M24, aimed at the grenade on the enemy waist, praying that it will hit, and fired. He watched in slow motion as the pin of the grenade fall off, and several minute later, the human disappear under a big explosion, killing him and several human and bird around him

"I couldn't believe it. I faced and joined in compounds and favelas raids, but never as dangerous and bloody as that one" Thomas finished, putting off his helmet, and lay himself on the tree near him. "Let me guess, they're probably related to a cartel my wife former boyfriend from UK faced" Blu guessed. "You mean in 2009,when there is a joint exercise between the paras and the Black Watch? Ah yes. I remember now, we got loads of AK-101, particularly from BW area of operation near Vila Cruzeiro. I've also heard rumours of a Spix Macaw that was one of their leader. They said that he was so terrifying that a number of criminals just surrendered when they heard about his team moving to their area. This world seems so small,eh?" Thomas laughed. "Yeah. Now..." Blu wanted to say something when Fabio run toward them. "Sarge,Lieutenant, i see about a platoon of the enemy moving here. We better prepare to..." "Ambush them? Thomas, climb that tree, use your sniper rifle. Diego, you take that position, above that branch. Jorge, set up the MAG near Thomas. The rest, form a circle around this area, try to maximize support and cross fire between each other.


End file.
